


Succour

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode tagged s04e02 Dark Matter, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis Summer Challenge 2012, M/M, can be read as close friendship or established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Robbie'll look after him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/24986.html?thread=356506#t356506) for the Lewis Summer Challenge 2012  
> "Robbie'll look after him."
> 
> Post-Dark Matter, how does Robbie look after James? What do they talk about (if anything)? I just love hurt/comfort, whether it's friendship or more.

**********

 

“I’m more of a Wagner man meself, ‘specially if the conductor’s Knappertsbusch.”  
  
“Bless you”, James grinned.  
  
 _No so bad then_ thought Robbie.  He’d overheard Laura’s comment; maybe he wouldn’t have to ‘sort him out’.  
  
Robbie was leading James to the pub; surely a pint or two and a good night’s sleep would be all that was needed see him right.  They walked on in an amiable silence until the mood was sharply broken as an ambulance wailed into life nearby.  James started, and instinctively moved closer to Robbie.   _Not so good then._   Their arms brushed and Robbie felt the shiver that ran through James, unsteady, quickly becoming a tremor.  He saw James tighten his jaw and lift his chin slightly, clearly resolved to look neither left nor right.  
  
Lightly touching the inside of his wrist, Robbie guided James into an unlit laneway.  In the shelter of darkness, James slumped against Robbie, laying his head against his shoulder and surrendering control.  As he held onto Robbie, Robbie drew him close, one hand resting gently against the back of his head, the other hugging around his shoulders.  
  
They stood almost motionless; the only sound an occasional soft hiccup from James.  People walked past on the street, a few short feet away, yet no-one paid them any attention.  Robbie held James to him, his hands still, his voice silent; James wasn’t a child to be mollycoddled, but a man – and his closest friend – in shock and in need of solace.  Robbie closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against James’ neck.  He could feel James’ pulse slow as his trembling gradually faded, and his breathing steadied.    
  
James inhaled deeply as he slowly raised his head and Robbie moved his hands to rest them on James’ shoulders.  James, eyes closed, briefly rested his forehead against Robbie’s before drawing himself to his full height.  Meeting Robbie’s gentle gaze, James gave him a single nod and a small smile.  
  
“Pint, James?”  
  
The reply was soft but sure, “Please.”

 

**********

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the possible Wagner conductors, they had to pick [Knappertsbusch.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hans_Knappertsbusch)
> 
> Apologies wendymr if it wasn’t what you were expecting – angst has been my familiar in recent times :-\


End file.
